Famiglia Through Storms
by daisysakura
Summary: Lambo hates storms - especially the ones he has no control over. The third part in the Famiglia Means Never Alone series. Please read and review this short but full of love story. Rated T just because I'm used to mafia business.


Welcome to Lambo's Corner!

I wrote this after an especially long day and honestly? Posting this really helps.

Warnings: No warnings except it is probably filled with plenty of mistakes and it's kind of sad but this is Lambo's Corner so...enjoy! Thanks Grammarly!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the feels.

* * *

It's raining.

The sky has darkened considerably even though the sun had just been shining brightly. The warmth of its rays still linger but they feel distant now. It's weird how quickly the weather can change, Lambo thinks as he continues to stare towards the sky.

He can feel the water stream down his face, the familiar sense of loneliness causing his heart to ache. Why does it seem to rain often and when least expected? How is he supposed to prepare for unanticipated storms?

The clouds had been rolling in gentle waves but the grey color slowly and suddenly began to appear, showing how unstable they really are. There's no thunder but there are flashes of lightning every now and then; a warning of the impending storm. If he hadn't been looking, he would have missed the small signs of the coming storm. Like the pain in his chest as his mind tells him to stop enjoying himself.

He stops smiling, he feels tired, weary. He wants to leave the party because it feels too loud even though the music is only softly playing.

Looking around, Lambo feels he's the only one who has noticed the storm. Do they not feel the rain? Are they not cold?

His brothers are talking to members from families they're allied with. They're content which is nothing like what Lambo is feeling.

He shivers. He pulls his jacket tightly around himself, wishing against all hope this storm passes quickly. He doesn't like the cold. Lambo doesn't like how he feels like he needs to be alone to get through it. Why does he bother getting through this one when he knows another will eventually come again? They're endless and he hates it. One of the reasons he hates the storms is they separate him from his family. He doesn't want to bring them down with his sadness. They shouldn't have to suffer along with him.

The rain is gentle but it is still rain - still cold. Lambo walks towards the side of the house where he knows he'll be alone because it's his spot to hide during storms. The Vongola party is in full swing now - people laughing and sharing drinks as they celebrate another victory but Lambo is struggling for his own win and he's alone.

He knows he can text any brother, sister, or anyone really but he's not going to pull them away from the party just to have them babysit. This is ridiculous.

He sits down - back against the building, closing his eyes as he pulls his knees towards his chest and wonders how long this storm will last. The rain continues to pour, soaking deep into his soul.

He sobs and he can see the lightning strike even though his eyes are closed. He sobs once more, another strike follows.

It begins to rain harder, the drops falling on his pants. He hates the storms. He hates the loneliness they create. He's almost sixteen, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He's practically an adult. Adults don't go through such pitiful times.

He sobs and he feels the lightning. Lambo lifts his left hand so he can see the source of his storm. Better yet, he looks at the result of one his biggest storms. The scar still causes him pain, burning whenever the rain arrives.

Why does it have to rain so often?

"Please get better, please hurry and heal." He begs.

Lambo rubs his right thumb over the scar without malice. He no longer sees the scar as something to blame but more like a wound that just needs time to fully heal. A reminder that he still has healing to go through.

"I don't want to keep doing this. I feel so alone and-and pathetic."

He wipes the tears away and sobs which are followed by lightning. He's so focused on the rain, he doesn't hear the soft footsteps heading his way. Lambo cries as the rain continues to pour but he's able to feel the presence next to him - feels the arm wrap around his shoulders and gently pull him against someone; dry and warm.

There are no words exchanged but the comfort is there even in the midst of the storm. Lambo feels someone lay a kiss on his head and he feels the love slowly fighting its way through the dark clouds, making a path for the sun to shine down and make him warm again.

The storm is still going on but at least he's not alone anymore. He knows he can face any sized storm when his family is there with him even though he wishes he could do this alone.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I saw the dark clouds approaching."

Lambo sniffs, wiping his nose before turning to look at his brother. Hm, it turns out Lambo isn't the only one who pays attention to the signs of an incoming storm.

He smiles and leans against his brother once more.

"Tsuna-nii, why does it have to rain so often?"

It takes his brother a minute to reply which means Tsuna is thinking of the best answer to give. He doesn't disappoint.

"So we can enjoy the rainbows." Tsuna answers.

Lambo thinks that's a good reason to get through the storm. Rainbows really are beautiful. Especially if you have a brother to see them with.

* * *

Yeah, it was a really long day but I got my rainbow. :)

Hope this was ok and not too depressing but like I said, I feel relieved when I post these stories. Almost like Lambo takes this burden and makes it better. Does that sound too silly? Ay, sorry if it does but there you go.

I'll post H soon enough, I hope. So until then...

See you next time in Lambo's Corner! You do not want to miss it!


End file.
